


Attention

by ohhellnah



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhellnah/pseuds/ohhellnah
Summary: Если этот проклятый хитрец планировал сыграть на тщеславии Риза, то ему это удалось. Ещё как, блин, удалось.
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 5





	Attention

Катагава бесил Риза. Раздражал до невозможности.

Порой складывалось ощущение, что, куда ни плюнь, везде был Катагава: на переговорах, на деловых собраниях, на чёрт-побери-каких-скучных-вечеринках; и, будто этого было недостаточно, интервью с ним крутили по всем каналам, а фото просто заполонили сеть. Натыкаясь в интернете на очередную статью про Катагаву, увенчанную его безупречным портретом, Риз лишь в бессильном раздражении закатывал глаза.

Катагава был вездесущ, но даже это можно было бы стерпеть, не прилипни он к Ризу, как самая настоящая пиявка. Он буквально бомбардировал его письмами, звонками, приглашениями на встречи и деловыми предложениями - и всё это с упорством, которым, право, можно было бы и восхититься. Риз не был восхищен - нет, ни капельки; ему определенно не льстило внимание Катагавы, будь он хоть трижды CEO абсолютно всех мегакорпораций этой галактики. 

Не льстило. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть. 

У Риза, разумеется, имелись и другие поклонники, но они всегда существовали где-то там, на периферии - как минимум потому, что они не могли позвонить Ризу напрямую и не имели доступа на встречи и мероприятия, на которых он бывал. Катагава же имел доступ абсолютно ко всему, чего ему хотелось, и он пользовался этим, пользовался так открыто и уверенно, как только может пользоваться человек, рожденный с золотой ложкой во рту. Риз скорее бы врезал сам себе механической рукой, чем признался в том, что благодаря знатному происхождению Катагава был... особенным; его при всем желании нельзя было занести в список простых поклонников. 

Ладно, быть может, ему всё это действительно льстило.

На то, чтобы примириться с этой мыслью, Ризу потребовалась пара недель; следующая пара недель ушла на то, чтобы примириться ещё и с собой и признать наконец тот факт, что он вовсе не против общения с Катагавой. Разумеется, ни о каком слиянии Маливана и Атласа речи не шло, об этом Катагава мог забыть раз и навсегда, но ничто не мешает дружескому общению, верно? По крайней мере, наладив хоть какой-то контакт, Риз мог наконец перестать дергаться, точно ужаленный, едва завидев вдалеке знакомую темноволосую голову. На одном из официальных банкетов Катагава подкрался к Ризу так незаметно, что тот, вздрогнув, пролил на себя шампанское. Так продолжаться дальше определенно не могло, и Риз намеревался положить конец неловкости в их отношениях. Тогда, быть может, Катагава перестанет быть настолько жутким сталкером, и жизнь вернется на круги своя. Риз гордился собой: решение встретиться со своим заклятым другом далось ему нелегко, зато теперь он с чистой совестью мог сосредоточиться на делах компании. 

Дел, к слову, навалилось так много, что Риз порой ночевал прямо в офисе, чего терпеть не мог: сказывались воспоминания о путешествии на видавшем виды каравэне и его неудобных сидениях, на которых приходилось коротать казавшиеся бесконечными ночи. Выбирать сейчас, впрочем, тоже не приходилось: Риз держался исключительно на кофеине, и, когда переставал помогать даже он, попросту вырубался на диване в собственном офисе, чтобы подняться уже через пару часов и вновь приняться за работу.

Когда чудовищный график превратился в нечто гораздо более удобоваримое, Риз, получивший наконец возможность заняться своими собственными делами, осознал то, что всё это время крутилось где-то на краешке сознания, оттеснённое в сторону насущными проблемами Атласа.

От Катагавы не было ни слуху ни духу. Уже неделю.

Риз пару раз перепроверил почту - от Катагавы не приходило ничего. Об отсутствии звонков от гендиректора Маливана сообщила и секретарша, и Риз немедленно принялся искать в интернете информацию о скоропостижной кончине Катагавы. Но нет - судя по всему, он был жив-здоров, насколько можно было судить по недавним фотографиям, на которых красовалось его самоуверенное лицо. Слишком уж безмятежное для человека, у которого в жизни явно происходит какой-то загадочный личный апокалипсис - иначе как объяснить его недельное молчание?

Несколько дней Риз ждал хоть чего-то, сам себя за это упрекая. Он так долго всеми способами избегал любых контактов с Катагавой, что это превратилось в хобби, и посмотрите на него теперь - сидит, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не написать что-нибудь самому. Да и что, собственно, писать?

Привет, Катагава. Тебя что, съели скаги?

Или:

Хэй, как дела, старина? Ты перестал меня сталкерить, и я забеспокоился. Не мог бы ты опять стать таким же надоедливым, как и раньше? Пожалуйста?

Время шло, и Риз был близок к тому, чтобы и впрямь написать нечто идиотское - что-то, о чём он гарантированно будет жалеть до конца дней своих, - но, по счастью, однажды вечером ему пришло приглашение на одну из дежурных шикарных вечеринок, устраиваемых Катагавой с целью демонстрации собственной крутости и запасов денег, которых хватило бы на безбедное существование всей Пандоры в течение ста лет. Приглашение пришло не лично от Катагавы, как раньше, а от "корпорации Маливан": это было официальное, сухое письмо, но Риз едва сдерживал волнение, раз за разом перечитывая безликие строчки. 

Это был самый настоящий джекпот. Они сумеют встретиться лицом к лицу, расставят все точки над i и разойдутся, довольные жизнью - да, именно так всё и будет.

До вечеринки была пара дней, и организм Риза, вымотанный работой и абсолютно ненужным волнением по поводу молчания Катагавы, взмолился об отдыхе. Риз, отменив все дела, впал на эти два дня в спячку, выныривая из забытья лишь для того, чтобы поесть и добраться до ванной. Вечером, за пару часов до выхода, он взглянул на себя в зеркало и с удовлетворением отметил, что темные круги под глазами исчезли, а цвет лица стал намного более приятен глазу - что ж, по крайней мере на предстоящей встрече Риз не будет выглядеть так, будто его пару недель держали в подземной темнице. 

Прибыв на "Занару" и оказавшись в фуршетном зале, Риз осмотрелся. О роскоши, присущей всем мероприятиям, устраиваемым Катагавой, ходили легенды, и с легендами этими было сложно поспорить: всё в этом зале буквально кричало о богатстве и власти. Риз не любил подобные сборища, они нагоняли на него тоску вперемешку с плохо скрываемым презрением, и в таких местах он обычно занимался тем, что направо и налево источал сарказм. О, он любил сарказм, но ещё больше любил то, что все эти напыщенные индюки были слишком глупы для того, чтобы понимать даже небрежно замаскированные издёвки. Впрочем, сейчас Риз был слишком взвинчен для своего излюбленного на таких вечеринках занятия, и потому он, прихватив с подноса бокал с шампанским, занял место в углу, из которого открывался самый лучший обзор.

К тому моменту, как в зале появился Катагава, бокал уже успел опустеть, и Риз с глухим стуком поставил его на стол. Глаза, будто приклеенные, следили за каждым движением злосчастного директора Маливана; для полного счастья не хватало только включить ЭХО-имплант и от души просканировать засранца, но Риз посчитал это слегка перебором. Он знал, что вот-вот прожжёт дырку в чужом затылке, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: Риз ждал, что Катагава вот-вот обернется, заметит его и направится сюда, в этот богом забытый угол, чтобы сказать что-нибудь надоедливое. И глупое. И вообще неприемлемое. Минута шла за минутой, Катагава всё не оборачивался, и Риз взялся за второй бокал. 

Судя по всему, Катагава искренне наслаждался ролью хозяина вечера: он переходил от гостя к гостю, сверкая идеально отрепетированной улыбкой. Он весь был идеально отрепетированный: прямая осанка, выверенные движения, да даже его смех, доносившийся до Риза, был насквозь официальным. Когда Катагава наконец развернулся и скользнул своими лисьими глазами по Ризу, тот мгновенно подобрался, едва не вытягиваясь в струнку. Он ждал, что Катагава хищно улыбнется, как делал это всегда при виде него, что тут же подойдёт, оставив пустую болтовню с одним из своих высокопоставленных гостей, что хотя бы удостоит Риза одним из своих показушных взмахов руками, но из этого не произошло ровным счётом ничего. Катагава, с безразличием пройдясь взглядом по лицу Риза, тут же отвернулся, и тот замер на месте.

Что это, чёрт возьми, происходит? Он что, ненароком провалился в параллельную вселенную и сам того не заметил? Или Катагава схлопотал сотрясение мозга, которое Риз, признаться, так долго ему желал, и теперь у него проблемы со зрением? Или, что более вероятно, Катагаву заменил его ещё более странный брат-близнец или клон?

Опустошив третий бокал, Риз начал продвигаться вглубь зала. Он понятия не имел, что собирается сделать, в его крови было недостаточно решимости и алкоголя, чтобы первым поприветствовать Катагаву - в конце концов, Риз никогда не делал этого раньше, так откуда ему знать, с чего стоит начать? Простого "привет" в адрес такого неоднозначного человека определенно было мало, "добрый вечер" набивает оскомину, а "прекрасная вечеринка, рад быть здесь" - так и вовсе ложь. Мысленно Риз перебрал все варианты и в конце концов остановился на "здравствуй, засранец" - варианте, подсказанном, без сомнений, именно алкоголем. Разумеется, он не ляпнул бы ничего такого (по крайней мере, пока), но кто же запретит немного помечтать?

Когда Риз принял волевое решение поприветствовать Катагаву хоть как-нибудь, хозяин вечеринки сам направился в его сторону. Риз замер, будто кролик, почуявший хищника, и приготовился к выматывающей беседе, но Катагава просто прошёл мимо, не удостоив его и кивком. Риз уставился в одну точку.

Нет, серьёзно, это точно какая-то извращённая параллельная реальность, иначе и быть не может.

Остаток вечера прошёл как в тумане. Риз молча наблюдал за тем, как грёбаный Катагава порхает по залу, переходя от одного гостя к другому, как толкает до блеска отполированную речь со сцены, как сидит за столом, вытянув ноги, обутые в дорогущие лакированные ботинки. Риз, в свою очередь, прикладывался к алкоголю, и через пару часов его окончательно развезло. Сил хватило лишь на то, чтобы со всем возможным достоинством прошествовать к выходу, затем сесть в капсулу и добраться до базы Атласа, такой соблазнительно привычной и сулящей отдых.

На следующий день Риз открыл почту, втайне надеясь найти там письмо с извинениями за вчерашний беспрецедентный игнор, но от Катагавы ожидаемо не было никаких известий. В любое другое время Риз бы обрадовался тому, что Катагава наконец отвалил, и закатил бы собственную вечеринку в честь избавления от черезчур навязчивого конкурента, но не теперь - теперь было абсолютно другое время. Риз не знал точно, как охарактеризовать нынешний период: в голову, как назло, лезли одни лишь междометия. Ещё пару месяцев назад молчание со стороны Катагавы казалось Ризу манной небесной, не меньше, и всё было так понятно и просто. Было просто раз за разом отшивать Катагаву, было просто упражняться на нём в остроумии - и, как оказалось, ещё проще было привыкнуть к тому, что тот всегда где-то рядом, крутится вокруг, как спутник вокруг планеты, и докучает своим неподдельным интересом. 

Катагава вместе со своим дурацким обожанием исчез из жизни Риза так внезапно, что где-то там, на самом донышке души, осталась пустота, которой не должно было быть. Риз не должен был чувствовать себя брошенным и уж точно не должен был хотеть того, чтобы Катагава вновь стал его личным ночным кошмаром, его неотступным сталкером - но, тем не менее, Риз хотел и ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Если этот проклятый хитрец планировал сыграть на тщеславии Риза, то ему это удалось. Ещё как, блин, удалось.

Сперва Риз честно пытался выбросить из головы мысли о Катагаве - если не все, то хотя бы лишь те, в которых он малодушно признавался самому себе, что скучает. Скучает по человеку, по которому меньше всего когда-либо ожидал скучать. Мысли упорно отказывались уходить, ежечасно превращая голову Риза в поле битвы, и в этом сражении не помогало ничего - ни упорная работа, ни вылазки с приятелями, ни поездки за пределы опостылевшего Меридиан-сити. Внутри него, как ни прискорбно было осознавать, по-прежнему теплилась надежда на то, что Катагава вдруг объявится, такой самоуверенный и привычно назойливый, и всё станет нормально. Как было.

Однажды вечером, точно таким же беспокойным и вместе с тем тоскливым, как и все предыдущие вечера, Риз рассеянно просматривал новости. На глаза ему попалось фото Катагавы: статья была посвящена открытию очередной базы Маливана, и Риз бегло прочёл текст. Фото висело вверху страницы - Катагава смотрел с него, излучая лоск и апломб, и взгляд Риза то и дело возвращался к нему. Оставив бесплодные попытки не смотреть на фотографию, он плюнул на самоуважение и развернул её на весь экран. Помирать, так с песней.

Риз всё смотрел и смотрел: на чёрные, идеально уложенные волосы, на хитрые глаза с поволокой, на ухмылку, змеящуюся на губах, и чувствовал, прямо-таки всей кожей ощущал, что окончательно рехнулся.

\- Твою мать, - вздохнул Риз, не отрывая взгляда от лица Катагавы.

Продолжать врать себе было бесполезно - ну, какое-то время Риз мог бы еще побарахтаться, конечно, но отчего-то он был уверен, что свихнется окончательно и превратится в самого себя времен увлечения Джеком. Коллекционировать плакаты с Катагавой - это определённо меньшее, чего хотелось бы, так что на следующий день Риз написал ему сообщение с просьбой о встрече. Разумеется, можно было и позвонить, но он предпочел смалодушничать - и в первую очередь потому, что в переписке невозможно краснеть и заикаться.

Ответ от Катагавы пришел примерно через час, и Риз, нервно барабанящий пальцами по столу, едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

"Добрый день. Да, мы можем встретиться завтра. У меня есть свободный час".

Риз фыркнул, набирая ответ. Добрый, ага, как же.

Когда наступило неотвратимое "завтра", Риз успел с десяток раз проклясть самого себя за неистребимую любовь к приключениям на пятую точку. Так или иначе, дать задний ход он был уже не в силах: Риз будто бы вновь сидел в неуправляемой капсуле, несущейся прямо навстречу планете; единственная разница была в том, что в прошлый раз капсула была спасательной. 

Эта же, судя по всему, летела прямиком в ад.

Добравшись к назначенному времени до "Занары", дрейфующей в космических водах неподалеку от Прометеи, Риз неуверенно ступил на её борт. Желание немедленно вернуться назад, на базу Атласа, боролось в нём с решимостью человека, которому абсолютно нечего терять. Стремление поставить точку в собственном помешательстве перевешивало с небольшим отрывом, и Риз зашагал вперед, к кабинету Катагавы. Ну или в пасть ко льву - тут уж как посмотреть.

Лев ожидал его в кабинете - красное дерево, массивная мебель, огромные окна - и пару мгновений Риз стоял на пороге, осматривая обстановку. 

\- Здравствуй, Риз, - учтиво произнес Катагава - слишком уж учтиво для человека, который ещё совсем недавно возглавлял фан-клуб имени Риза. - Чем могу помочь?

"Понятия не имею".

\- П-привет, - сказал он вместо этого. - У тебя здесь... очень красиво.

\- Спасибо, - вежливо ответил Катагава. - Этот кабинет - моя большая гордость.

\- М-м, - глубокомысленно изрёк Риз. - Здорово.

Катагава поднялся из-за своего большого, почти монструозного стола и, обойдя его, прислонился к краю, опёршись о столешницу. Весь его вид - от приподнятых бровей до поджатых губ - говорил о нетерпении. Риз знал, что должен объяснить причину своего прихода, но в голову абсолютно ничего не шло, и он молчал, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица человека, которого, вот напасть, был до чёртиков рад увидеть. 

Молчание неумолимо затягивалось, и вскоре Ризу начало казаться, что Катагава сейчас вышвырнет неразговорчивого гостя в космос в лучших традициях Красавчика Джека. Он не был уверен, что этого точно не произойдёт, так что поспешил сказать первое, что пришло в голову:

\- Поздравляю с открытием новой базы. Это... это здорово.

Опять "здорово". Это слово что, новый хит сезона?

\- Благодарю. - Катагава склонил голову набок и испытующе уставился на Риза - ну точно чёрный любопытный ворон. Ворон, который может насмерть тебя заклевать, затем проглотить сердце целиком и не подавиться. - Так ты за этим сюда пришёл? Чтобы поздравить меня?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Риз. И вновь замолчал.

\- Зачем тогда?

Не было сомнений, что Катагава не отпустил бы его, не получив внятного ответа на свой вопрос - о, этот парень ничего и никого не отпускает, - и у Риза было лишь несколько секунд, чтобы придумать удобоваримый ответ. Ситуация осложнялась ещё и тем, что ответа на заданный вопрос у него не было даже для самого себя.

\- Ну... - Он неловко кашлянул. - Мы так и не поговорили на твоей прошлой вечеринке, и я подумал, что... было бы неплохо проведать тебя. Ну, знаешь, чтобы узнать, как твои дела.

Риз надеялся, что многотонный вес его отчаянного стыда сейчас проломит пол кабинета - да даже перспектива оказаться в космосе без шлема казалась сейчас намного более соблазнительной, чем этот разговор. Катагава молчал, лицо его по-прежнему оставалось бесстрастным, а темно-красный деревянный пол, как назло, никуда проваливаться и не думал, и Риз решил, что терять теперь уж точно нечего.

\- Если честно, я и сам не знаю, что здесь делаю, - признался он, глядя куда-то в правый ботинок Катагавы. - Ты внезапно пропал, и я...

Риз замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. "Я переживал"? "Я скучал?" "Я понял, что без твоего внимания мне не по себе?" Все эти варианты, в общем-то, подходили, но Риз самолично выбросился бы в космос, попытайся он сказать хоть что-то из вышеперечисленного.

\- Пропал? - переспросил Катагава со смешком. - Я никуда не пропадал.

Риз вздохнул и устало потёр переносицу.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хотел сказать.

Когда он наконец осмелился поднять глаза, то увидел во взгляде Катагавы что-то тяжёлое, что-то тёмное, и в горле предательски пересохло.

\- Не мог бы ты ответить на пару моих вопросов, Риз? Они довольно простые.

\- Да, - неуверенно кивнул Риз. - Да, могу.

\- Под "пропал" ты имел в виду "пропал из твоей жизни"?

\- Да.

\- Тебе меня не хватало?

\- Да, - повторил Риз ещё раз, отчаянно краснея.

Ухмылка Катагавы стала шире.

\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше?

\- Ты обещал простые вопросы, - только и смог сказать Риз с трудом ворочающимся языком.

\- О, это очень простой вопрос.

Катагава, не мигая, смотрел на Риза, и его глаз со внедрённым внутрь имплантом внезапно ярко засветился, отбрасывая жёлтые блики на высокую скулу. Риз судорожно вдохнул.

\- Ты что... сканируешь меня? А я-то, признаться, всегда считал, что это перебор. Кодекс вежливости и всё такое.

\- Я сканирую тебя при каждом удобном случае, - почти весело сказал Катагава. - И нет, это не перебор.

\- Ага, как же.

Риз медленно пошёл вперед, едва ли отдавая себе отчёт в том, что делает. Гипнотически жёлтая радужка наконец погасла, мигнув напоследок, и Риз был этому рад: кто знает, что могло показать сканирование? Самым приемлемым вариантом было бы "Риз Стронгфорк, 34 года, высокий уровень идиотизма в крови" - но, учитывая его везучесть, можно ожидать чего-нибудь вроде... ну, например...

Риз Стронгфорк, 34 года, возбуждается от одного лишь присутствия в комнате Катагавы-младшего, генерального, мать его, директора Маливана.

Он вплотную подошёл к этому несносному, высокому, хищно ухмыляющемуся человеку и, облизнув пересохшие губы, посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Я понятия не имею, что буду делать дальше, - честно признался Риз и поцеловал его. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, - крутилось и билось у него в мозгу, затем Катагава ответил на поцелуй, губы его дрогнули и раскрылись под губами Риза, и из головы тотчас выбило вообще все здравые мысли. Они медленно целовались, пробуя друг друга на вкус, руки Катагавы коснулись волос Риза, пропуская между пальцами пряди, и уже только от этого неожиданно нежного прикосновения у Риза внутри разлился жар. Он несмело дотронулся до рук Катагавы - запястья, локти, плечи, - ощущая под пальцами своей человеческой руки ткань пиджака, дорогого даже на ощупь. Поцелуй затягивал, как в водоворот, Катагава терзал губы Риза, прикусывая их, и голод в его глазах возбуждал Риза с такой же силой, как и прикосновения. Катагава вжался в него членом и нетерпеливо потёрся, горячо выдыхая ему в рот, и у Риза окончательно снесло крышу. Он опустился на колени и торопливо принялся расстёгивать чужой ремень - тот факт, что Риз собирался отсосать Катагаве прямо здесь, на полу в кабинете, вызывал у него странную дрожь и новый прилив возбуждения.

\- Мне кажется, что ты всё же знаешь, что делаешь, - раздался хриплый голос у него над головой, и Риз на мгновение поднял лицо.

\- Ох, заткнись.

Риз высвободил член Катагавы из белья и пару раз провел по стволу ладонью - в ответ сверху прозвучал тихий, полузадушенный стон. У Катагавы был, чтоб его, самый красивый член из тех, что Ризу доводилось видеть: длинный, ровный, с соблазнительно выступившей каплей смазки. Чёртово совершенство. Риз накрыл ртом головку и принялся двигаться, придерживая Катагаву за бедра. Он сразу же взял быстрый темп, у него попросту не было сил сдерживаться, и Катагава громко, протяжно застонал.

\- Риз... твою мать, Риз...

Его ладони скользнули в волосы Риза и почти ласково надавили ему на затылок, привлекая ближе. Риз чувствовал, что головка упирается прямо в горло, и замедлился, позволяя ей скользнуть ещё глубже, как можно глубже - Катагава стонал теперь безостановочно, бессвязно что-то бормоча. Он кончил уже через пару минут, спуская Ризу в рот, и тот проглотил всё до последней капли - его собственный член при этом почти болезненно запульсировал.

\- Ты... - начал было непривычно раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный Катагава. Голос подвёл его, что тоже было непривычно, и он попытался снова: - Ты...

Риз улыбнулся. Вид Катагавы, теряющегося в словах, был редкостью похлеще всех Хранилищ вместе взятых. 

\- Я?

\- Если бы я знал, насколько хорошо ты отсасываешь, заставил бы тебя бегать за мной ещё год назад.

\- Год назад мы даже не были знакомы, - фыркнул Риз.

\- Досадное упущение, не находишь? - хмыкнул Катагава. Он взглянул на стояк Риза, натянувший ткань брюк, и всё веселье мигом пропало с его лица. - Знаешь, что досаднее? Ты до сих пор одет.

Риз поднял руки к рубашке и одну за другой принялся расстегивать пуговицы.

\- Не терпится, а?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, - ответил Катагава, и Риз готов был поклясться, что его голос вот-вот превратится в рык.

Следом за рубашкой на пол полетели брюки, трусы и носки; Катагава с такой жадностью наблюдал за тем, как раздевался Риз, что тому стало неловко. Перестав наконец пялиться, Катагава снял с себя всю одежду и, перегнувшись через стол, положил её на кресло. 

Хренов аккуратист. 

Риз открыл было рот, чтобы сказать это, но Катагава не позволил ему, властно и влажно поцеловав. Их тела вжались друг в друга, и Риз, почувствовав, что на член легла горячая, требовательная рука, застонал и закрыл глаза.

\- Знаешь, как долго я мечтал о том, что трахну тебя? - шептал Катагава, медленно водя рукой по стволу вверх-вниз. - Как долго я хотел разложить тебя на этом столе и насаживать твою прекрасную задницу до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь своё собственное имя?

\- Ч-чёрт... Я...

Риз был близок к тому, чтобы кончить: непристойности, нашёптываемые на ухо, и рука на члене вовсе не способствовали тому, чтобы сдерживаться. Он был взвинчен до предела, пружина внутри вот-вот готова была разжаться, принеся долгожданный оргазм, но Катагава внезапно убрал руку, и Риз, лишившись столь сладостных прикосновений, недовольно взглянул на него.

\- Не сердись, - сказал Катагава, обходя стол и открывая один из ящиков. Приподняв брови, Риз смотрел на тюбик в его руке.

\- Серьезно? В столе твоего рабочего кабинета лежит смазка?

Катагава пожал плечами, подходя ближе.

\- Никогда не знаешь, к чему приведет разговор, разве не так, Риз?

\- Уймись, - выдохнул Риз. По-настоящему разозлиться и ответить нечто более остроумное он сейчас не мог: член стоял так, что Риз способен был думать лишь о том, чтобы на него вернулись горячие руки Катагавы. Тот не заставил себя ждать и провел рукой по всей длине, вырывая из горла Риза протяжный вздох.

\- Ложись животом на стол, - скомандовал Катагава, и Риз подчинился его властному голосу - а кто, собственно, не подчинился бы? Он лёг на стол, сдвинув в сторону бумаги, и по его спине и заднице тут же прошлись чужие ладони - оглаживая, стискивая, лаская.

\- Ты охренительно выглядишь на моём столе.

Риз был рад, что Катагава не видит его лица, потому что от этого незатейливого, пошлого комплимента щеки тотчас залил румянец. О смущении пришлось забыть уже через секунду: влажный от смазки палец коснулся входа и, легонько надавив, скользнул внутрь. Риз тихо зашипел, и его затылок тут же нежно погладили, успокаивая. Риз никогда бы не подумал, что Катагава так ласков в сексе, и теперь был рад узнать, что ошибался. Второй и третий палец ввели осторожно, аккуратно растягивая тугие стенки, и на Риза накатила такая сильная волна возбуждения, что потемнело в глазах. Он подался бёдрами назад, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы, и Катагава, склонившись ниже, покрыл лёгкими поцелуями спину и плечи Риза. Один из поцелуев перерос в укус, и Риз, и без того едва державшийся на грани, прогнулся в спине.

\- Пожалуйста, - пролепетал он, и Катагава медленно вынул из него пальцы.

\- Как я могу отказать, когда ты так просишь, - сказал он, и Риз почувствовал тепло чужих бёдер на собственной заднице. Щедро смазанный член Катагавы упёрся в кольцо мышц и затем, преодолев сопротивление, оказался внутри; Риз вцепился в столешницу, закрыв глаза и привыкая к ощущениям. Лёгкое чувство дискомфорта было ничем по сравнению с невероятной, восхитительной наполненностью, заставившей его коротко, судорожно вздохнуть. Катагава, тяжело дыша, продвигался сантиметр за сантиметром, а его тяжёлые руки подрагивали на талии Риза.

В один момент его член задел простату, и Риз, отбросив остатки сдержанности, гортанно простонал. Восприняв это как одобрительный знак, Катагава, покачав на пробу бёдрами, начал двигаться, наращивая темп.

\- Как же в тебе узко, - тянет он, и Риз едва не кончает от одних только звуков этого низкого, развратного голоса. Катагава был повсюду: он буквально вжимал в стол, кусал за загривок, хватал за задницу, ещё глубже насаживая Риза на член, и то и дело задевал простату. Риз совершенно потерял контроль над собой и мог лишь стонать, цепляясь за край стола и едва не оставляя на нём вмятины своей механической рукой - яркие вспышки удовольствия прошивали его насквозь, тугая пружина внутри вот-вот готова была распрямиться, а сердце стучало, будто взбесившийся набат. Катагава трахал так, будто это было последним делом, которое он успеет сделать в жизни, и вскоре Риз, чувствуя, что ещё секунда - и он сойдёт с ума от захлестывающих его ощущений, оглушительно кончил куда-то на стол. Катагава продержался немногим дольше: ему хватило нескольких глубоких, рваных толчков, чтобы последовать за Ризом. С громким стоном он излился внутрь, до боли стискивая чужие бёдра, и затем, едва отдышавшись, провёл ладонью по влажной от пота спине обессиленного Риза.

\- Почему ты не пришёл ко мне раньше? - спросил Катагава полушутя-полусерьёзно. Он наклонился вперёд, оставляя почти целомудренный поцелуй на плече Риза.

\- Скажи спасибо, что вообще пришёл, - ответил Риз. Его щека была прижата к прохладной деревянной поверхности, и ему было очень, очень хорошо - настолько хорошо, насколько может быть, когда лежишь с голой задницей, по-прежнему ощущая в себе член своего восхитительного сталкера.

Восхитительного бывшего сталкера.

\- Злюка, - беззлобно прокомментировал Катагава. - Ничего страшного, я ещё поработаю над твоим абсолютным неумением признавать неудобную правду.

Риз широко зевнул - не ради издёвки, а просто потому, что жутко клонило в сон. Да, прямо на столе. Да, прямо с членом Катагавы внутри.

\- Ну-ну, надейся.

\- Придурок, - ласково заметил Катагава, и что-то в тоне его голоса заставило Риза заинтересованно повернуть голову и взглянуть ему в лицо. 

\- Ага, - сказал он удовлетворённо. - А вот и твоя настоящая улыбка. 

\- Настоящая? - переспросил Катагава, с подозрением уставившись на Риза.

\- Да. Ну, знаешь, у тебя есть улыбка для особых случаев, и ещё вот эта, которую я вижу сейчас впервые в жизни. 

Катагава склонил голову набок и какое-то время молчал, рассматривая распростёртого под ним Риза.

\- Эта и есть для особых случаев, - сказал он и улыбнулся ещё шире.


End file.
